Flight
by Annalisa Yoru
Summary: 2nd generation of Fairy Tail's dragon slayers in their finest trouble making moment. Sequel to Dragon Game


.

.

.

.

"C'mon!" The short white haired girl pouted as she pulled her friends outside.

All the kids gapped, each corner of the enclosed yard behind the guild had their favorite things: Play house, swing set, jungle gym, rock wall, slides, sand box, fort, tree house, and so on.

Iris grinned at her friends. "Like it?"

All nodded and grinned before running to the play-ground equipment.

.

Aiden glanced around in awe, her excitement so high her jumping woke Cara. The infant Exceed looked up at her with huge smoky eyes looked up at the young fire mage. She giggled and ran to the swings and sat down. Once seated she tried to pump her tiny legs while still holding Cara, but after a while swung her small messenger bag around to her chest and tucking the Exceed inside like a pet carrier.

"Isn't this fun?" She giggled to her best friend who kept his distance from the swings.

Drake shrugged, blowing at his bangs when his Exceed, Ash, started batting at the feather like "toy".

Aiden frowned at the iron mage. "Drake, come play with us."

He shook his head firmly then froze when a white head girl's scent reached his senses.

.

Iris stood in front of the only two who weren't playing. When she placed her hands on her hips, the eleven year old glared at the iron mage with blue hair and the mage with black hair tipped with blond.

"Go have fun." She ordered, "It isn't fun when someone else isn't."

Drake sighed when the black blond hid behind him. "Kira, man up." He groaned then turned a glare at Iris. "Who made you boss?" He demanded roughly.

"I'm the eldest and master put me in charge of the play-ground safety." Iris pointed out.

Drake smirked. "Oldest _**girl**_, as oldest _**boy**_ I say you have quite a ways to go before bossing me around."

Iris grin turned manic. "That's right; your future wife whips you into shape." She commented low before smiling brightly at Aiden. "Aiden, do you think Drake should play when he's not on missions?"

Drake flushed and silently swore revenge on the take-over mage first chance he got.

Aiden blinked and smiled, "Yes."

"The girl has spoken, now. Both of you go have fun." Iris stated one more time before taking off to sew Garrett's clothes to his person.

.

"Um…" Kira looked up at his friend in silent apology for hiding behind him.

Drake sighed and moved to stand by the swing. "Think nothing of it." He stated and leaned against the steel pole. When there was a tug on his pant leg he looked down with a smile at the sight of his siblings and Aiden's brother.

Aiden smiled and stopped to set Cara down and to pick her brother up. "Hey, Jude, want to swing with me?"

The dark pink haired five year old nodded and held onto the metal.

"Drake~" The twins looked up at their brother with hope. "Push us,"

The iron mage blinked. "You sure, really-really sure? You'll go really-really high and I don't want to retrieve you two from the roof."

Both twins nodded. "We want to fly like grandpa."

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you." Drake grinned and moved behind his siblings. Though the pair was too short to pull themselves up they extended their legs with iron. Once the twins got as high as he dared to make his siblings go he went back to leaning, letting Violet and Alex fend for themselves.

.

When Jude started getting squirmy Aiden stopped and pointed to the jungle gym.

"Go play with Nicky for a while." She told him when she saw the light bluenette at the top.

Jude smiled and ran off to join his friends take over the jungle gym, leaving his sister to swing low.

Aiden smiled and leaned back. "Drake,"

"Hmm?"

Her onyx eyes sparkled. "Swing with me like when we were little."

He chuckled, "You're still little, flame."

"Please? I know you won't let me fall. Make me fly." She watched him closely with hope.

Drake eyed the swing set, scrutinizing his father's and Natsu's welding job before nodding. "I suppose my next job can wait another hour."

Aiden smiled and hopped off the swing to let Drake sit down first before standing up on the swing behind him.

"Don't you dare fall." Drake warned darkly after he set Ash down and started to pump his legs.

"I won't, but even if I did you'd catch me." Aiden giggled and relaxed with the feeling of wind on her face as her best friend got them up really high. Last time she did this with her best friend she was five, small enough to fit on her best friend's lap. Once she got too big to fit on his lap easily he'd stand on the swing. But it was never as fun as before because he was always able to go the highest on the swings. He'd go high enough it really did feel like flying. Whenever their parents weren't around and when the grass was high, he'd push her as high as he could and then stand in front- ready to catch her when she jumped.

.

Drake smirked when he smelled his best friend's scent lace with the smallest bit of fear when they started to get higher, almost high enough that two more pushes and the swing could go in a full circle. In his observation he saw that the swings were held to the pole by rings, making a full circle possible without shortening the chain's length or straining the chain links.

"Scared yet?" He teased.

"No," Aiden half lied.

He glanced up at her. "Want to fly?"

Onyx eyes widened and she nodded.

"Sit behind me and don't you dare let go of me." He told her and instantly she moved to straddle him from behind, clinging to his neck and waist in the same manner of a piggy back ride.

.

With the tiniest bursts of magic when the swing arced, Drake made himself and Aiden a pendulum and then when the swing was straight with the ground he removed his iron: making them swing high enough to have the swing's arc be a full 180 degree angle.

The pair's daring attempt gathered a crowd below and Drake smirked. Making sure that the next downward swing was the one that went over the pole. After a stronger burst of magic they succeeded. Aiden squealed in delight, urging her best friend to do it again.

.

.

Makarov looked up from his beer. "What are those brats up to?" He wondered aloud and hopped off his seat to look out the window.

Mirajane smiled, "Iris showed them the play-ground we all made. They must just be having fun."

"Is that so…" Makarov looked out the window and paled. "Natsu! Gajeel!"

Both dragon slayers looked up from their meal with mouths full. "Wut?"

The elderly man jabbed a finger at the window. "Go take care of your brats before they swing high enough to fling themselves over the guild!"

"What!" Both mages flung themselves at the window, blanching at the sight of their first borns making it over the swing set they had made for the kids.

Levy rushed to the window and gasped before punching her husband's arm. "I told you not to encourage him by building it that way!"

When the two dragon slayers recovered they pointed their finger at each other before shouting, "This is your fault!"

*Thunk*

"I don't care whose fault it is!" Makarov scold the two while they rubbed the new bumps on their head. "Stop your hoodlums before they fall through the roof or kill themselves!"

Both mages scrambled for the door leading to the play-ground with the rest of the guild following in worry.

.

.

Drake grinned when he felt them go around for a third time. "Hold on tight, flame." He told her and felt her nod and grip his shirt, preparing herself for the lunge that was about to happen in the next few seconds. He mentally smirked in glee when he heard his father shouting curses and threats at him. Despite the threats of worry coming from below, he let go: flinging himself and Aiden from the swing and toward the top of the guild. Aiden giggled at the rush that came from flying. To mock both of their fathers Aiden clung to his waist and spread her arms wide like wings for half of the flight. Drake chuckled and extended his arm to grab the guild's roof and pull them to it. Both young dragon slayers were smiling and panting from the rush as Drake held onto the pole on the roof with one hand and his other hand holding her left leg.

Aiden grinned and kissed the back of her best friend's head. "Thank you Drake,"

He smirked and watched the scene of the master hitting their fathers' heads and their mothers screaming at them as well.

"Any time, flame," He changed his hand to an iron ring, ensuring that he wouldn't lose his grip on the building as he walking them around in a circle.

Aiden giggled as she heard her father's plot to get them off the roof. "You do know how to get us down, right?"

"Of course," He smirked.

.

Gajeel pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Go get them down!" Levy and Lucy demanded of their husbands, their complaint easily being drowned out by the rest of the guild.

"Everyone shut the hell up!" The iron mage roared. Receiving several glares from the mothers in the guild as well as the murderous glare from his wife. He huffed and walked up to the edge of the guild, extending his legs as high as where the kids were. Once eye level with his own son he gave his infamous glare that all of his kids knew meant, "You. Here. Now." When Drake mirrored the look with one that clearly meant, "Make me," he growled. He pointed to the ground next to him and heated his glare; in return Aiden stuck her tongue out and shortly after whispering Drake walked them around the top of the building. When he met his son's gaze he frowned, 'traitor.'

.

Natsu laughed at Gajeel's failed attempt to intimidate his son with threats until his wife hit his head.

"This isn't funny!" Lucy cried in worry, "Aiden is up there."

Natsu sighed and tried to not find humor in the scene. "Happy," He looked at his best friend and the Exceed nodded and flew the fire mage up to the second story of the guild.

"Aiden," He called after he landed and blanched when he found the two young dragon slayers finding delight in the wind one story above him. Both children framed in the sunlight with smiles on their faces and laughter in their voices. He glanced at Gajeel and chuckled, despite the fear and anger on the mage's face he was just as amused as he was at their children. With a single nod both mages returned to the ground.

"Watch them for us," Gajeel told Lily and Happy and both Exceed nodded and flew up to watch over the children.

"Gajeel!" Levy protested.

Gajeel looked down at his frantic wife and hugged her. "Let them play, Lily will make sure Drake doesn't fall and Drake won't let Aiden fall."

Natsu nodded in agreement and smiled when he heard the pair on the roof laugh as a small breeze picked up.

Lucy looked up and turned to her husband in worry.

"Like rivet said, Drake wouldn't dare let her fall." Natsu assured his wife and held her. "What do you expect? They're the grandchildren of dragons, they dream of flying and this is the only way they can." He kissed her forehead and pulled her back inside the guild.

.

.

.

.

Aiden's eyes sparkled in awe at the sunset from the roof.

"It's so pretty," She cuddled against Drake's chest, both of them seated on the iron ledge he crafted for them with his magic.

"I've seen better." He commented as he remembered the beauty of the sunset in Hargeon.

She looked up at him. "Really?"

He nodded, "I'll show you one day, flame. Maybe our first mission can be in that town."

She nodded and smiled. "I hope we'll see many things on our jobs."

"We will," He promised then sighed, "Not all will be pretty though."

She looked into her friend's eyes. "How long until I can team up with you?"

"Three years according to the master." He replied and his best friend groaned.

"I don't want to wait that long. Can't I tag along with you on one of your missions in town?" Onyx eyes turned pleadingly.

He chuckled and patted her head. "Finish your training first."

"But-" She started to protest then heard her father call her name.

.

Drake glanced down at both of their fathers. "Guess it's time for us to get down now."

Lily hovered over the pair. "Need help?"

"No, but you can tell them to move." Drake pointed out and the Exceed nodded before flying down to the ground. "Ready to fly again, flame?"

She smiled and nodded, this time finding herself cradled against his chest as her best friend ran down all three levels of the roof and land on the play-ground's soft grass. Once on her feet she looked up at her father and uncle, suddenly realizing that she and Drake defied them in a huge way.

"Are we in trouble?" She wondered dejectedly.

Natsu knelt in front of his daughter, picking her up when he stood. "You aren't," He assured her then pointed a finger at Drake, "But he is."

Aiden turned wide eyes to her Uncle Gajeel. "But I was the one who came up with the idea."

Gajeel looked between the two children and sighed, crossing his arms. With a sigh he relaxed his shoulders. "You will do extra training so your mother thinks you've been punished." He pointed to Drake then glanced at Aiden. "Next time you two want to fly, do it where no one will see. Go to the swing we made you two in the woods."

Aiden shifted in her father's arms. "We aren't in trouble?"

"Not with us, you are. Your mothers are a different story though." Natsu rubbed her back before setting her down to go find Cara and her bag.

Drake smirked. "If you two didn't want us to do that in public why did you make the swing set just like the one in the woods?"

"Uh…" Both mages looked at each other in hopes of remembering the reason.

Aiden giggled and set Ash on her best friend's head. "They must have forgotten."

Drake nodded. "Must have been built out of habit," He agreed.

Both children saw their fathers' huff and ran for their mothers. Laughing as their fathers chased them throughout the guild hall.

.

.

.

.

**Ok, parent chart so new characters are better explained. There will be more of the 2****nd**** generation Fairy Tail in one shots to come, so don't worry. You'll get to meet them all.**

**Iris- Mirajane and Freed's daughter**

**Kira- Cana and Laxus's daughter**

**Garrett and Nicole "Nicky"- Juvia and Gray's children**

**(And the obvious)**

**Aiden and Jude- Lucy and Natsu's children**

**Drake, Violet, and Alex- Levy and Gajeel's children**


End file.
